A motorcycle helmet provides safety to a motorcycle driver. Most helmets are equipped with a windshield or face shield. A helmet's windshield protects the face of the driver against flying debris, rain, wind, and insects while driving a motorcycle.
During stopped periods, e.g. at traffic lights, a closed helmet can be uncomfortable for a driver, especially under certain weather conditions. Helmets can get extremely warm and foggy at stopped periods in hot weather. To obtain relief, the driver manually opens the windshield at stopped periods and then manually closes the windshield before driving off. This sequence may be repeated at each stopped period, which can inconvenience and/or delay the driver.
What is needed is a helmet whose windshield automatically open up during stopped periods and closes down when restarting motion occurs.